You Know Me Too Well
by karatepamy
Summary: What I believe should have happened after 8.05 between Eric and Calleigh. First attempt at smut! No copyright infringement intended.


**This is how I think things should happen after 8.05. This is not my first fanfic, but this is my first attempt at smut. I love reviews, regardless of if they are kind or constructive. Please don't be rude about it though. I tried to bring both of their personalities into the story. I don't own CSI: Miami or any of the characters. No copyright infringements intended.**

Calleigh replayed Eric's last words to her in her head as she drove home. _Like I said, you know me too well_. She was just so confused as to what he could mean. He didn't answer her question and it hurt that he could just walk away without explaining what he had said. She thought that after the years of friendship that he knew he could tell her anything. _Is it really over between us? I don't know what to think._ She felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she pulled into her driveway. _I'll just have to be strong and move on like I always have._

Calleigh grabbed her purse and started fishing for her house key as she jumped out of the car. As she made her way into her home, she smelled something delicious. _Who's in my house? I didn't see anybody parked out front. The only people who have a key are Dad, Eric and Horatio._ She pulled out her service weapon but then put it away. If someone had broken in, they wouldn't be taking the time to cook something to eat. She laid her bag down on the couch and slowly made her way towards the kitchen, expecting to see her Dad. Then she saw the last person she expected. Eric had his back turned to her and he had obviously changed after work. He was in blue jeans that hugged his hips perfectly and a white button down shirt that she had bought for him.

She glanced to the dinner table and saw two glasses of wine, one on each side of the table. _Well, that certainly is different. _Since before they started dating, they always sat together on the bench that was placed against her window in the kitchen. She took in a deep breath and started to prepare herself for what he had to say. He must have realized how up in the air he left things in the locker room. She leaned against the door jamb that led into the living room and softly called his name, "Eric?"

Eric turned at her voice and slightly cursed himself for not being done. It had been his intention to have everything done before she got home. He had called Natalia and asked her to take Calleigh out for a drink before she headed home. He knew that he had confused her with what he had said in the locker room, and he wanted to set things straight. He had watched her smile, but couldn't help but feel bad when he noticed it didn't reach her eyes like it usually did with him. "Hi Calleigh."

"What are you doing here Eric? I thought you went home after work," he watched as she fiddled with her blouse.

"I needed to deal with something first."

"Oh. What's with the dinner though? If you needed to talk, there's no need for you to make dinner. Just tell me what you need to say."

"Calleigh…"

"No Eric. Please don't draw out the inevitable."

Eric placed the knife down and fully turned to look at her. He leaned against the counter and surveyed her. He noticed that she wouldn't meet his eyes and that her hands were trembling. "I'm not drawing out anything Calleigh."

Calleigh cringed as she heard her voice quiver with her next words, "I know you want to break things off with me and I just wish you would do it without all of the nice casualties."

Eric closed his eyes at her words. _God, I really screwed this up. You should have told her in the locker room_. "Calleigh, what makes you think I…?"

"When I asked about you and me, you…"

"I told you that you know me too well. I remember what I said."

Calleigh looked down as she felt fresh tears in her eyes. She had never cried over a man before and she started to realize that she wouldn't be able to handle losing Eric from her life.

"But you didn't answer my question about us. I thought…"

Eric moved towards Calleigh and she put her hand up to halt him. "Please, don't Eric." She swallowed before laying her heart out there for him to see, knowing that it was too late. "I thought that our relationship was different. We were best friends before we started dating. I used to could talk to you about anything. I thought that you and I…"

Eric watched as she began to tremble and made to step forward as a tear made its way down her cheek. "Calleigh, our relationship is different. I'm not…"

Her next words were rushed as she finally looked up to meet his eyes. "I thought you and I were it. I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. I thought that I was the right girl for you. I'm so madly in love with you that it scares the hell out of me. I was devastated when you went missing and I stayed by your side until I was told by the department lawyer not to."

Eric's heart burst as he heard her. She hadn't told him that she loved him yet and he had hoped that she would tell him tonight. But the heartache she was dealing with, damn it. He had sworn he would never cause her that heartache. He knew that love was hard for her and that she had put all of her trust in him. He walked the remaining few steps between them and lifted her chin so that she would look at him. "Eric, I can't imagine living my life without you either. When I woke up in the hospital and saw you there, after hearing what you had said, I couldn't have asked for more."

More tears streamed down her face as he stared into her eyes. "Calleigh, please listen to me. I was never planning on breaking things off with you. Just the opposite actually. I love you too beautiful. I could never walk away from you. I know that I should have talked to you more today, but I thought that it could wait until tonight. I never thought in a million years that you would take what I said the wrong way. I'm so happy to hear you say that you love me. It makes me believe that I won't be rejected."

"I would never reject you Eric." She closed her eyes as his words sunk in. They had finally told each other that they loved one another. "Why are our glasses on opposite sides of the table?" She asked without looking up.

"I wasn't sure how you would take what I had to say and I didn't want to push you." He smiled nervously at her and tilted her chin up more so that he just had to dip his head slightly to brush his lips across hers. She smiled before saying, "You're always thinking about me, it's what I love about you."

Eric smiled before saying, "Well, that's good to hear. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can." She smiled at him and he noticed that this time it did reach her ears.

Eric slowly bent to one knee and pulled a square box out of his pocket. "Calleigh Duquesne, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He opened the box and waited for her answer.

She stood in shock as Eric's words reached her ears and she realized that he was on one knee with a beautiful ring tucked into the box. She looked into his chocolate eyes and searched them. He knelt there, nervously, still not sure if it was the right time. She seemed unsure of herself as she stared into his eyes. She watched as his emotions flitted across his eyes and she could tell that he was unsure of himself. She also found hope and a deep unconditional love. She closed her eyes once more and nodded her head.

"Is that a yes?" She could hear the uncertainty in his voice. He really was terrified of pushing her too soon.

When she finally opened her eyes and looked at him, he saw that she had tears in them. "I would love to be your wife Eric." At that moment, he received the most sincere, love filled smile he had ever seen from the love of his life. She stepped into his embrace and pulled his head towards her so that she could kiss him properly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wound around her waist. She playfully nipped at his lower lip before pressing their lips together in a soft, sensual kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and laughed as she heard his stomach rumble.

"Are you hungry?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yeah, I didn't have lunch today and wanted to wait for you to get home so that we could eat together."

She grabbed his hand and made her way to the counter to wash her hands. "What are you doing?" She felt his arms snake their way around her waist again and he whispered against her ear. "I'm the one cooking."

"I can't help?"

"You know that on most occasions I love to have your help, but I wanted this night to be special. The food is almost done. Do you mind setting the table though?"

"Nope, not at all. Be right back. Let me go change into something more comfortable." She turned to leave the warmth of his arms and to go to her pantry when he tugged on her arm. "Eric, what is it?"

"We forgot something." He had kept the box in his hand the entire time, but her delicate hand had not been graced with her new engagement ring. He pulled the ring from the box and held her left hand with his right hand as he slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. She looked down and admired the beautiful ring. He had certainly done his homework. It was her favorite, princess cut. The center diamond was at least 1 ct and it had twelve smaller diamonds around the band with one emerald on each side of the center diamond.

"Eric, this ring is stunning and absolutely gorgeous." He smiled and took her hand in his again as he kissed her palm. "I'm glad you like it. I spent a lot of time designing it. I will tell you more while we eat."

She returned from changing and he smiled at her pajama pants and tank top. "Go sit down and I will be right there." She smiled as she made her way to the table and she made sure to grab the other wine glass so that they could sit together. She sat there admiring the ring as Eric made his way to the table with the salad. He set the bowl down and made his way around to sit next to her. After serving them both the salad, he raised his wine glass to her. "To the most beautiful woman in the world, who has just made me the happiest man on Earth." She smiled at him and raised her glass before taking a sip.

They ate in silence and Eric got up to get the fish out of the oven. When he turned back towards the table, he noticed her still examining the ring. "Querida?"

She glanced up and smiled at the endearment. She secretly love it when he called her that. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just admiring your work." He smiled as he placed the fish onto the table. "I'd like to tell you about how I came up with the design." He took her hand in his and turned her palm over before asking, "Did you notice that there are 12 diamonds surrounding the band?" She nodded her head and laughed as he tickled her wrist. "Each of those diamonds represents how many years that we've known each other." She gasped at the significance. "What about the two emeralds?"

"Those symbolize something very important to both of us. Each one represents Speed and Marisol. I chose that color because it reminds me of your eyes." Calleigh's eyes filled with tears as he kissed the inside of her wrist. "Thank you Eric. It is absolutely beautiful."

They talked about their friends reactions to the engagement and about how happy his mom will be when she is told as they finished their dinner. They cleared off the table and placed the dishes in the dishwasher before heading into the living room. "Your father knows that I was planning on asking you, so does Horatio and Frank."

She laughed at what he said. "I understand my father knowing, but why Horatio and Frank?"

He ducked his head and chuckled as he answered her. "I asked H for his permission because he is like a father to both of us. I didn't ask Frank for permission, but I told him that I was planning on asking you. I didn't want an angry Texan coming after me. We can tell the others soon."

She nodded and waited for him to sit down on the couch first. She followed him and sighed a happy sigh as his arms circled her waist and he pulled her back to his chest. It had been too long since he had held her last. He couldn't help but hug her body to his just a little tighter than usual. He was afraid of letting go of her. They sat in a comfortable silence until Eric realized that she had fallen asleep. Her head was tucked between his chin and his left shoulder and her breathing had evened out.

He carefully maneuvered her so that he could pick her up without jostling her. He made it to her room without bumping into anything and laid her down on her side of the bed before pulling the covers over her body. He leant over and placed a soft kiss to her lips before turning to leave. He felt a hand on his fore arm and turned around to see that she had woken up. "You don't have to leave. Please stay with me."

"Are you sure beautiful? I can go if you want me to. I don't want to rush things." She couldn't help but smile at what he said. "I'm positive Eric. I want to wake up in your arms. I want you to be the first person I see in the morning."

Eric nodded and smiled as he made his way to the other side of the bed. "Okay querida. I will stay as long as you like." He quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled underneath the covers. He scooted up to where he was laying behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back to his chest. "Is this alright?"

She nodded her head before succumbing to sleep. Eric quickly followed.

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, they were in the exact same position. She found herself to be completely rejuvenated and that she hadn't slept like that in weeks. She could feel his even breathing against her neck and she reveled at the fact that he was in her bed again.

She reached for her cell phone which was sitting on her night stand, but didn't make it far before his arm tightened around her waist and pulled the back of her body flush with the front of his body. As her bottom made contact with the evidence of his desire for her, she couldn't stop the rush of arousal that passed through her body.

It was at that moment that she realized that his hand had made its way underneath her tank top. It was still in safe territory, but she couldn't deny that it felt good to feel his bare flesh against her bare flesh again. She was able to turn her body around so that they were facing each other. She traced her thumb over his eyelids then along his jaw, before grazing it over his bottom lip.

She decided that she wanted to give him a special treat after the efforts he went through last night. Her left hand slowly slid across his chest and over his rib cage. She barely suppressed a giggle as his stomach muscles tightened. Her hand continued to move lower until she slid it underneath the elastic waistband of his boxers. She lightly grazed her hand over his arousal and was rewarded by a hiss from the sleeping man beside her.

After a few more grazes, she cupped him fully and watched his face at the same time. She was pleased, to say the least, when his eyes flew open. She could see the cobwebs clearing in his mind and gave him ample time to become fully awake before encircling him completely, and stroking a couple of times. He couldn't help it as his hips involuntarily thrust forward. "Calleigh, beautiful. What are…you…doing?"

She leaned slightly towards him before kissing him on the lips. But before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled away. "Handsome, I'm rewarding you for the efforts you put forth last night."

He smiled and attempted to pull her hand away from his aching erection. "You know that you don't have to do that."

She refused to relent and continued to stroke him. "I know, but I want to. Just lie back and relax." He knew that there was no arguing with her and turned onto his back. She removed her hand from him long enough to pull his boxers down with her hands on his hips and her teeth on the front of them. He groaned at the loss of her hands on him and groaned even louder at the visual he was graced with as she removed his boxers with her teeth.

She finally removed the boxers from his body and crawled her way up to lie in between his legs. This time she used both hands to stimulate her fiancé. She kept one hand at the base of his cock and held it firmly while the other stroked his entire length. He couldn't help the groans coming from his mouth as he watched her. Before he could stop her, she placed her lips around the head of his cock and sucked on it strongly. She continued to pump him with one of her hands while the other held the base. She released the head of him from her mouth and waited for him to look at her again. When they made eye contact, she lowered her head and licked from the base of his erection to the very tip before swirling her tongue around it.

He fought his body's reaction of wanting to buck his hips into her mouth and make her take more of him. But he knew she hated to be rushed when it came to this. The first time she had tried, he tried to refuse her. He thought that she wouldn't like it. But then she had informed him that she loves doing it. He had to close his eyes to stop watching the sight of his fiancé going down on him. It was a sight that always made him lose his control just a little faster each time. She continued to treat his rigid erection to licks and sucks.

When she saw his hands clenching the sheets beneath his body, she knew he was close. She rose back up and sucked as much of him into her mouth as possible, stroking him with her left hand as her right hand tweaked her left nipple. "Oh God. I'm close Cal. You need to stop or I'm going to cum in your mouth."

"Never baby. Cum for me, shoot it down my throat. I want to taste your release." Her left hand left his cock and she slid her hand down her breasts, past her belly until she reached the waistband of her pajama pants. She pushed the pants and her thong down her legs and kicked them off. She stopped tweaking her nipple and grabbed him again and began to suck him harder and faster as two fingers of her left hand brushed over her clit. She immediately jumped at the sensation but did it again and again.

She found herself wet and hot and she continued to pleasure Eric. She felt his body tensing and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Eric opened his eyes and watched as she rubbed her fingers over her hooded clit. "I'm so wet baby. I need your long hard cock in my dripping pussy." He lost control then, his body becoming wire taut and couldn't help the groan that left his mouth as he shot his cum down her throat. She swallowed it, satisfied that she had made him cum in her mouth. Every time before, she had tried to convince him that she liked it, but he refused to cum in her mouth. Of course, this time she hadn't given him much of a choice. She felt electric after he finally collapsed onto the bed.

She slowly crawled up his body and sprawled across him. She grinned as she watched him catch his breath, his hands softly sliding up and down her arms. "You okay baby?"

He chuckled slightly before opening his eyes to look at her. "That was wonderful. Thank you. But you know you didn't…"

She placed her lips on his to stop his words. "I know that I didn't have to, but I wanted to." She leaned further into the kiss and squealed as she felt his teeth nibble on her lower lip. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth and she couldn't suppress the moan that passed her lips. As the kiss continued, she felt his hands slowly lifting her tank top over her head and she sighed as they were finally bare chest to bare chest.

She slid her hands onto his scalp and pulled him closer as she felt his hands slide down grasp her hips, pinning her to him completely. She mewled in pleasure as he thrust his hips into the cradle of her hips. "It's been too long Calleigh. God, I've missed this baby."

He wrapped his arms around her back and slowly flipped them over so that he was hovering over her. She was about to complain about not being on top when he bucked his hips into hers again and his cock made contact with her pussy. He wasn't as hard as before, but he was getting there.

He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss to her lips before trailing down her jaw, peppering kisses in his wake. When he reached her ear, he pulled the lobe between his lips and suckled it lightly. He took both of her hands in his and brought them above her head, holding onto them with his left hand. He felt her tremble at the sensation and decided that he had to it again, so he did and was rewarded with a gasp. He chuckled at her response as he suckled his was down to her collarbone.

He continued to tease her as he made his way to her beautiful breasts. He peppered kisses on the underside of both breasts before his right hand made its way to her left breast, his palm coasting across her hard nipple. Her back arched at the touch and he lowered his lips to her right nipple. He coasted his tongue across the rigid peak as his right hand started to pinch and roll the erect nipple between his thumb and pointer finger. He knew she loved it when he paid attention to her chest in this manner. She was just so sensitive there. He had never met another woman who was that sensitive. It pleased him that he could draw the hungry moans from her mouth, like they were now.

He made sure to keep her hands locked underneath the grasp of his left hand as he started sucking his way down her toned stomach. He felt her tense slightly as she realized where he was going. "Eric, this night is about rewarding you. You don't have to…"

He looked up into her eyes and smiled at the love he saw reflected there. "I know that I don't have to, but it would please me to please you." She smiled at his words and knew that he loved making her gush all over his face. But she really wanted to feel him inside her. When she met his eyes once more, he lowered his lips and pressed an open kiss to her nether lips. Her hips immediately bucked into his mouth, but he didn't want her surrendering right away to the pleasure he knew he could bring her to.

He released her hands above her head and grasped both of her hips to keep her still. He knew that she loved it when he took control, but he didn't want to have complete control tonight. This was the first time that they would make love after finally opening their hearts to their full and true feelings. Her hands immediately went to the back of his head and pushed him towards her dripping sex. Her eyes were screwed shut and her breath was coming in rasps.

He hovered just above her and she could feel his warm breath over her, but he didn't move. She finally opened her eyes again and looked down at him. He smiled as their eyes met once more. With her eyes on him, he finally lowered his mouth and ran his tongue over the underside of her clit. The strangled _Eric_ that left her lips at that move had him repeating the movement again and again. One of her hands left his head and reached behind her to grab her pillow. She needed something to hold onto.

He lowered his mouth slightly and licked her lips, parting her just slightly. He couldn't help the groan that was released when he finally got a good taste of her juices. He moved his left arm to cover her lower abdomen as his right thumb moved to caress her erect clit as he finally stuck his tongue into her hotness. She gasped at the slight intrusion and pushed his head harder into her pussy. She needed him to give her more. She was close, but he was holding out on her. It was driving her mad with need. He licked up her lips and stayed at her clit as he pushed two fingers slowly into her. She whimpered at the move. _Finally._

He started a slow, languorous pace in and out of her dripping pussy while his tongue continued to pleasure her bundle of nerves. He continued his slow pace within her until he felt her scratching the back of his head and whimpered, "Eric, please. More."

At her pleas, he quickened his pace within her and sucked hard on her clit repeatedly until he felt her go tense underneath him. "Yes, oh God." He felt and tasted her peak and he was instantly ready to quench both of their needs. He helped her ride out her orgasm and when she finally stopped trembling, he made his way up her body. He kissed her deeply and she moaned into his mouth as she tasted both of their releases mingled together. "That was incredible to watch Calleigh." She opened her eyes and smiled up at him. "You're pretty incredible. That was amazing."

He leaned down and captured her lips with his again in a passionate kiss. He didn't know how much longer he could last. Watching her peak had made him hard as nails. "Baby, I need you now. Do you want to be on top?"

She smirked at him and was grateful that he always thought of her when they made love. He knew she loved the control of being on top. "No baby. Today is about you. Only if you want me to be."

He should have known that she would refuse today. She had already told him plenty of times that this was about him. He pulled both of her hands above her head again and held them there this time with both of his hands as he bucked his hips into her. He murmured a _fuck_ as her deft hands sought him out and she stroked him a few times. "Calleigh, baby. I'm too close for you to keep that up. I need to be inside you this time."

She nodded and understood because she was close as well. She lined him up with her entrance and hissed as he glided against her. When he finally entered her with a short shallow thrust, her world went white with pleasure. It felt wonderful to have him inside her again. She wrapped her arms around his back and brought him down to kiss her as her legs wrapped around his hips. "Take me Eric. Make love to me. Dominate me," she whispered into his ear before sucking his lobe into her mouth.

His grip tightened on her wrists above her head and he quickened his pace within her. He knew he was being a little rough, but she wasn't complaining. Then he almost lost in completely when she pushed her hips up just slightly and it sent him that much further into her. He felt her shudder as he brushed against her g-spot and he brought his hands to her hips to pound himself into her as hard as he could.

She seemed to lift herself just a little more and he felt himself hitting against her cervix. She cried out at the first impact. He went to slow himself down, only marginally, but she stopped him. "No, please, don't stop. It's never felt this good before." He continued to push into her with a renewed vigor but couldn't stop thinking that he was hurting her. Her nails were biting into his upper arms and she cried out with each thrust.

He felt her muscles start to tighten around him and he thanked God that she was so close. He couldn't handle much more. He brought one of his hands to her clit and pressed his thumb against it, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Before he could stop her, he felt her hand caressing his balls. "Baby, I'm so close. Almost there," he grunted as he lay down on top of her and kissed her hard. She continued to caress his balls as he thrust into her even harder.

Her body finally surrendered to a blistering release and she couldn't see straight. But she knew that he hadn't cum yet. "Come on baby. You feel so good inside me. Cum in me. I want to feel you explode inside me."

Eric shouted her name as his body seized with the strength of his climax and his body fell onto her. He couldn't hold his weight off of her. He had just had, and he was pretty sure she had too, the best orgasm of his life. She slid her hands up and down his back as they both caught their breaths. When they both were able to breathe normally, Eric slid out of her and fell to her side. He immediately wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"I love you so much Calleigh. That was amazing. Thank you." She smiled as she caressed his hand that was pressed against her stomach. "You were amazing handsome. I don't mean to alarm you, but um, we forgot something."

"Nothing you say can alarm me querida. What did we forget?"

She smiled at the endearment and pressed his hand into her stomach just slightly. "We forgot protection." He didn't get what she meant right away and it took a few minutes for it to dawn on him. "Oh, God. I'm so sorry."

"Please don't apologize. I think I'm ready, if you are. We're just going to have to get married a lot sooner than we both thought." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay with that?"

He smiled at her hesitancy. "I'm ecstatic at the prospect of being the father of your child and we can get married whenever you want." She pulled his arm around her more protectively and let the exhaustion overtake her body. He soon followed and they both dreamed of their future together.


End file.
